fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character made by Lekmos. Azazel as former general in heaven army as seraph and later followed Samael, when he start rebellion in heaven. He was banish with others angels out of heaven. He was also Samaels right handman one most thrusted soldiers in his army. When Samael begins his plans to rise his army by producing angel hybrid called nephilims, he was first to think it would be great plan. He even himself had unnamed son, which he personally rised and teached everything he know. By time past he start grow fond his son and was greatly shock when another angel killed his son front of his eyes brutally, calling his son abomination. It was revealed that heaven has started campaign to eliminate all nephilims, because heaven thinks them as threat. Azazel sorrow grow even larger when Samael simply said you can make another child and they are just cannon fodder. This was enough for Azazel, he has been wathced many years how nephilims go war and died as canon fodder. Also his deep bond to his son was making him regret his actions. Because he know that he can`t go back heaven he fled. He goes live one universe earth hiding from heaven and hell, to collect his touhgs. Being earth he befriend few humans who are trying save others humans from supernatural creatures. He even founds his soulmate and fall love with witch named Samantha and eventually had with him two children John and Emilia, both nephilims too. In earth he follows shadow first, wathcing nephilims, whose don`t follow hell are forced to join hell forces or then heaven armies kill them. Eventually Azazel decide that he can`t watch anymore of this and begin take action. With help his humans friends and his children, he establish `` Save the nephilims brigade``. Organisation which mission is save many as possible nephilims from hell and heaven and give them change live life, even that means they had fight both heaven and hell. To be continue... Apperance and Personality Azazel appears as young man whith long black leather jacked and short blond hair. He has brow eyes and would have pointy ears, but he uses shapeshifting make his ears look like normal human. As seraph he has six black wings, which he can manifest or retract at will. Normally Azazel is laid back person, who tells different jokes and gives attitude which many misbelieve that dude don`t do his job very well. But when situtation needs he can change quickly whole different person who will do anything to get job done. He also likes taunt his opponents and usually when he changes his personality, his opponents are confused. Personal statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic good '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, maybe million years ago Birthplace: Heaven Weight: 80 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: Free lifestyle, candy Dislikes: Dictatorship, especially Samaels rule. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Likes to go fishing, whith his son. Values: Freedom MBTI: Martial Status: Married to witch Samantha Status: Alive Affiliation: Save the nephilims brigade Previous Affiliation: Hell, before that heaven. Themes: It`s time to do this (Azazel action and battle theme) Azazel serious fighting theme Fallen angel, who decided ``No more`` Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Azazel Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: Over million years old Classification: Fallen Angel (seraph) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Angelic force Manipulation (multi solar system level), Matter Manipulation (multi solar system level), Space-Time Manipulation (multi solar system level), Reality Warping (Solar system level), light manipulation, Angelic Magic (Type 2), Wing Manifestation and manipulation (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping (to multi solar system level and latter solar system level), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Armour Generation (around his body), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his energy), Omnilingualism (angels like Azazel can speak all languages, what is in multiverse) Attack Potency: Multi-solar system level, seraph had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Azazel has been himself blow away about 10 solar system away easily. Speed: Massively FTL, Azazel`s both flying and reaction speed is about 100 times faster than light Lifting Strength: Class P physically', Stellar' with tactile telekinesis. Striking Strength: Class NJ physically,' Class XPJ '''when amped his energy. 'Durability: Multi-solar system level,' angel body generates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using renegeration too much. 'Stamina:' '''Superhuman+' Range: Multi solar system level Standart equipment: Seraph blade Intelligence: High, after many years serving heaven and then hell, Azazel has learn many things in his journey. He knows many martial arts aroun universe, magic spels and many other tricks. Weaknesses: *Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill. *Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. Note: *Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques *'Wing blades: '''Uses his wings ans sharp weapons. *'Wings shield:' Uses his wings as shield to block attack. *'Hypernova:' Energy attack, which can wipe atleast 10 solar system away. *'Trickters:' Uses illusion to create 5 copies himself and make surpise attack Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Angels like Azazel can speak angel language enochian. Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 4